Army pups for life- SarahxShooter
These pups belong to Sarah the FBI pup and Pizzaman1782 They exist in the crack ship fanon pups Sarah, Chase, and Shooter often worked on big cases together. But Sarah and Shooter became closer and finally Shooter asked Sarah out. After a year of dating they married and had seven puppies; Sonic, Tails, Katniss, Kace, Prim, Peeta, Prince and Aleu Info Sonic: Sonic is super cocky and enjoys teasing pups to death. He can be a pain in the tail, and sometimes doesn't know when to stop. But he is a good friend too those who need him. And underneath it all, his heart is in the right place. Tails: he is super sweet and caring. He is extremely smart, a bit of a pup-genious. He can be quiet and shy, but otherwise is very outgoing. Kace: Kace is a bit grumpy. He's very adventurous and he Loves ''to explore though. He loves spending time with his family and makes a point to do so everyday. He's very dependable when you need him. Although he may make a snarky sarcastic comment here and there, he truly has a heart of gold. Aleu: she's a bit of a tomboy like her mother and loves to run around. She doesn't mind a little dirt, but hates to get too messy. She is a bit sassy, but obedient. She can be highly competitive when in anything that has competition. But she's very sweet and loving too. Prince: Prince is very valiant. He is very social and outgoing. He loves being around People and can't take being by himself. He's very compassionate and will never turn down a person in need. He has a huge fascination with the sky. Katniss: Katniss is a born leader. She is very fierce and usually gets what she wants. But she's not a spoiled brat. She's actually very kind and loving. She is extremely close to her family and would do anything to protect them , often acting as the big sister she is. She has a lot of patience and can sit anything out. Peeta: Peeta is a big sweetheart and likes to stick close to his mommies sides. He loves to be loved and is a very happy rolly Polly puppy. He's a bit teddybear and loves to be hugged, petted, and dotted on. He's a bit shy around new pups, but once he gets used to you he can be very hyper. Prim: Prim is as kind and sensitive as it can get. She's usually a very happy girl and makes friends with almost anyone she meets. She loves animals of all sizes and even takes care of some baby birds who think she's their momma. Appearances Sonic: He looks a little bit like his mother, he has strait ears and is a light chocolate brown color. He has a dark brown muzzle, underside of tail, and paws. His eyes are blue. He has a extremelly floofy tail that he often gets teased about. His collar is camo brown Tails: He is light yellow with both of his ears half cropped. he has a white muzzle, chest, paws, and tail tip. His eyes are a dark blue-violet. His tail is thin, but fluffier that his mother's. His collar is banana yellow. Kace: He is a light chocolate brown with both ears floppy. He has a light yellow ring around his muzzle and paws. His paws are a cinnamon color, as his his muzzle. His eyes are dark blue-violet. His collar is a bright lilac color. He has a regular German Shepherd tail. Aleu: She is a very light chocolate color, with two strait ears. Her muzzle is a little strange, the top is a creamy color, the rest looks like it has a bit of grey mixed into it. Her front two paws are that same brown-grey color, while the back two are a creamy color. Her tail is pretty fluffy, but not as fluffy as her brother's. She is one of the main pups who teases him about it. Her eyes are dark blue-violet. Prince: Prince has floppy ears like him mother, but is large like his dad. He is mainly black with dark brown rings around his eyes. His tail is fluffier but not as thick as a regular German Shepherd Katniss: she looks just like her father but with on ear folded over. Peeta: Peeta is small and is mainly light yellow. His fur is a bit longer than his siblings and he has floppy ears. Prim: She's a brown colour with darker brown ear tips. Her ears are strait, although her right ear tends to be floppy sometimes and bend over. Jobs/Uniforms Sonic: he wants to be a SWATT pup like his dad. Tails: he wants to become a mechanic pup. Kace: Aleu: Prince: Katniss: She wants to be an FBI pup like her mom Peeta: Prim: she wants to be a veteranarian because of her love of animals. Pup pack tools Sonic: * Grenades * Pistol * Ammo Tails: * Wrench * Screwdriver * Bolts * Nails Kace: Aleu: Prince: Katniss: Peeta: Prim: * Medicine * Bandages Catchphrases Sonic: Tails: Kace: Aleu: Prince: Katniss: Peeta: Prim: vehicles Sonic: Tails: Kace: Aleu: Prince: Katniss: Peeta: Prim: Crushes Tails has a crush on Yuki Kace has a crush on Becca Aleu has a crush on Parachute Prim has a crush on Maximus Trivia * Tails and Sonic are named after Tails and Sonic from Sonic the hedgehog. * Katniss, Peeta, and Prim are named after Katniss Peeta and Prim from the hunger games trilogy * I got the idea for Prim's birds from TLK's Tojo. * Sonic is actually a really nice guy when you get to know him * '''all these pups are looking for crushes. If you have an idea please ask' * Prim has five birds, Seela, Fey, Cave, Fiery, and Lil Bonbon. stories they appear in Pup pup troubles gallery Sonic and Hillary.png|(Sonic and Hillary) Sonic: "Come on, you know I'm awesome." Please don't go....png|(Becca and Kace) Becca: please don't go.. I don't want to lose you... Kace: I have to go. You wouldn't understand it. Maybe going off to war will fix my problems. Did you ever think of that?! Becca: but I... I love you... Kace: Yeah well- tough. I need to leave. bye. *leaves* Becca: *starts to sob* Good bye! Yuki and Tails.png|Tails with his crush Yuki Why yo tail so fluffy.png|Aleu: why yo tail so fluffy bro? Sonic: *Makes a pouty face and stays silent* Aleu: It's just so biiiig.... and so Fluuuuffy.... *hugs his tail* Ah! It's hugable! *shakes the tail as she hugs it* Sonic: *looks away embarrassed* Aleu: IT'S SO FLUFFY I'm GONNA DIE! Sonic: *scrunches his face up. He grabs his tail away from his sister* no more touching the tail... Aleu: *smirks. Pats the fluffy tail* Is it just fur under there? I can't tell. Sonic: *scrunchy face intensifies* Aleu: You should be arrested for pretending to be Bigfoot your so fluffy and furry* Sonic: ... Aleu: You thinking of growing out your fur to make a contribute to charity? aww how nice! Sonic: you know I'm not... Aleu: well you should. Surely you have fluff to spare. I mean.. your already part mammoth. Sonic: I hate you. Aleu: I love you too bro. Sonic: *scowls and looks away* (XD poor Sonic... always getting picked on because of his huge tail* Tails and Yuki getting ready for their date.png|Tails and Yuki getting ready for their date Do you like these pups? Yes No kinda Do you like any in particular? Aleu Tails Sonic Katniss Kace Peeta Prim Prince Which design do you like the most? Aleu Tails Sonic Katniss Kace Peeta Prim Prince Anyone you don't like? Aleu Tails Sonic Katniss Kace Peeta Prim Prince Any ideas for crushes for the pups? Yes (please comment) no Maybe... (tell me any ways) Any design you don't like? Aleu Tails Sonic Katniss Kace Peeta Prim Prince Category:Crackship Category:Crack-Ship Category:Crackshipping Category:Sarah the FBI pup- Characters Category:Baby puppies Category:Puppies Category:Males Category:Female Category:Sarah ships Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Pups Category:Sarah the FBI pup-content Category:Pups related to Sarah Category:Sarah's pups Category:Fanon pups Category:Redone pups